


Los Colores Del Mundo

by Melanyba_6



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Finished, M/M, Un pequenño fic, corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanyba_6/pseuds/Melanyba_6
Summary: Cada persona, paisaje, animal tienen un color el cielo celeste ,las nubes blancas, el atardecer rojizoPero por que yo solo lo veo gris el tiempo se detuvo para mi tal vez por el rechazo y desprecia de mis padres , tal vez por estar solo, desearía ver esos hermoso colores del mundoMi nombre es fushimi saruhiko y esta es mi historia en como la persona me salvo , me amo y me hizo verLOS COLORES DEL MUNDO





	1. A long day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like
> 
> Good this is my first story the truth had no thought of writing although a part of me said so here we are hope you like and apologize for my spelling mistakes. I will try to improve
> 
> (speak) the character speaks
> 
> (" ----" )thoughts
> 
> (-------) change the scene
> 
> \------------------------------------------

**A long day**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Beep" "Beep" sonó la alarma de mi teléfono celular -tks- Me levanto Veo a través de mi venta otro día nublado, parece que el sol todavía no sale, veo el tiempo -dieces las 6:30, debo estar listo a las 7 : 00 -

 

Voy a ducharme, mi nombre es fushimi saruhiko, tengo 18 años, voy a la escuela secundaria, mis "padres" murieron, no es que estén muertos. Pero aparentemente prefieren tener sus millones para tener que cuidar de mí a los 14 años, aunque kisa mi madre

 

Doy dinero mensualmente (que no toco) y mi estúpido padre prefiere follarme cada vez que me ve, ahora tengo 18 años. Voy a terminar la escuela secundaria, finalmente mi vida no es típica de un adolescente que salir con chicas, ir a fiestas, etc.

 

Me gusta estar solo, lo que soy antisocial es mejor, así que no me quejo. La gente tiende a ignorarte y solo habla a tus espaldas de que los hipócritas al final.

 

Termino de bañarme y voy a la cocina, un pequeño apartamento con un sofá, un armario, mi escritorio con la computadora portátil, un baño, un dormitorio, lo que se necesita para sobrevivir. No hablo mucho con los vecinos como dije antes. antisocial Supongo que toda mi vida fue como estar aislado sin nadie para compartir, hablar, hacer cosas locas, creo que una parte de mí lo quiere, aunque la otra parte simplemente no lo acepta.

 

-esto no hay comida ahh-Soy un gran suspiro -Tendré que ir a comprar- Veo el reloj en la pared -6: 40 demonios Llegaré tarde -Me voy sin desayuno Agarro las llaves voy a la puerta, voy a ir, murmuro en voz baja, esperando que alguien me escuche, ahh, va a ser un día largo, cierro la puerta.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	2. En camino a la escuela

 

 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Se podría decir que es mi rutina, es demasiado monótono para dormir, desayunar, ir a la escuela, hacer tareas, comer y dormir. Pero tengo mi tiempo para divertirme, así que es bueno que lo haga ".

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

Camino por las calles. Veo que la gente va y viene Realmente odio estar en la multitud. Prefiero estar en casa que en la escuela, pero como quiero hacer algo en la vida, me tengo que ir.

Yo espero en la parada de autobús

  -tks está tomando una maldición de mucho tiempo si no llego tarde

Mientras estoy atrapado en mis pensamientos, escucho el próximo autobús

"Ya es hora", me digo mentalmente. Me pagan al conductor y veo un asiento en la parte posterior, así que camino hasta allí y me siento al lado de la ventana.

Saco mis audífonos y los conecto a mi teléfono celular y lo juego

 

Cómo amo esta canción tanto que empiezo a cantar

- **No soy un ángel**

**No tienes halo**

**Corté mis alas**

**Hizo que mi mamá gritara** **  
**

**Soy tu sueño más oscuro**

**Ellos me llaman diablo** **  
**

**Mi corazón está vacío**

**Ellos me llaman diablo** **  
**

**Solo trata de tentarme ...**

Me arreglé a través de la ventana y vi que estaba a casi una manzana y recibí una advertencia de que bajé y corrí poco después de cruzar la entrada. Veo las escaleras y voy a Hayar para que las clases comenzaran a funcionar hasta que llegué. la habitación _ahhhhh- me faltaba aire así que me detengo en la puerta recuperándome de la carrera

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is friends in tokyo - call me devil by


	3. One class, one look only that is needed to see your soul

I enter the classroom my classmates are talking others murmuring when I go to my seat, I see some who look at me with hatred and some girls with desire and others with real indifference because they do not leave me in peace "hypocrites"

-tks I want to go- "not even five minutes past and I want to run out of this annoying place" I look towards the window.

-f-fushimi-kun-volteo and I see who speaks to me one of the girls in the room.

-f-fushimi-kun-volteo and I see who speaks to me one of the girls in the room  
-What do you want? I answer coldly and curtly.

she was scared and I see him tremble

"tks why are you talking to me"

-I asked if you ... I-she is stuttering a lot

-To your seats please the class will start-the teacher arrives

 

 

 

 

the girl looks upset and goes to her seat ahhh "I really appreciate that the teacher come did not want to talk to her his fame presents" if I remember correctly she is a vain fool daddy daughter although there are rumors that came out with two guys at the same time disgusting.

"I hope not to be your next goal"

I take out my notebook like my pen and I direct my gaze to the front

I see the teacher writing on the board until they knock on the door the teacher leaves the classroom, everyone is whispering me because I just stare fixed my eyes to the window the sky looks gray "seems like it will rain I hope not not brought an umbrella" I was about to continue in my thoughts, but everyone turns around and the teacher comes in and he proceeds to speak.

 

-Class I have been informed that a new student has arrived-everything is given in silence

-You can go in -says

 

   

 

 

And at that moment my gaze is directed towards the person who enters the gray sky is clear to be a beautiful blue or light blue the truth is that I do not care much at that time my mind my eyes were focused on the person who has just entered and I saw his hazel eyes did not know the truth was the first time I see a beautiful colo that at that moment could not differentiate those beautiful eyes, we looked at each other as was how to describe them in words that moment was like being him and I just In the world, not in the world, not in our world, I did not understand it at that time, but it did not matter, not even the teacher and the annoying classmates.

 

 

There I thought, and I said to myself and that I will remember forever that from that day on, red would be my favorite color.

But it's only part of the story that I did not know is that since that day

 and the others and that having the years would be the saddest and happiest of my existence

.

.

.

.

.

 

              Two souls separated Two souls met

 

Destined to be together and return to the world they belong but that is a story that will be told at another time.

 

.

.

.

.

.

**-My name is yata-**


End file.
